


A single rose can be my garden

by lemmin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Mild Gore, Police, Some guy's eyeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmin/pseuds/lemmin
Summary: One of us, one of us 👏





	1. Chapter 1

Your feet pounded against the cold dirt, your heart beating in your chest. Your cold breath came out too quick for your lungs as you scuttered through the trees. Was he still chasing you? That kind soccer player from your school, how could you misjudged him? He offered you a ride to your house but when his truck led to a quiet road your nerves stood on end. Your gut flipped over itself as you ran from him. 

A yelp caught in your throat as your foot caught in a root. A worried glance over your shoulder revealed how close he was, barreling towards you. You tripped over yourself trying to get up when you felt his hand on the back of your sweater. You pull away, only for him to let go. You hear him topple to the ground. You whip around and see the man but... someone is on top of him? Someone in a hoodie and skirt is on him, but you can't see what's happening. Who is that? 

A hand grabs your shoulder. You see a man in front of you, a knife raised to the lips of his mask. Mask? What did you walk into? 

You hear the man grunt in pain, reluctantly turning back to him. The girl on top of him is running a knife over his throat, mumbling something to him. 

"Frank, this guy doesn't even have 100$ on him. What a waste..." She flipped through his wallet, tossing out random business cards. 

"Finish him up. He's not useful." The man behind you grumbled. She giggled to herself before driving her knife through his neck. You flinched against the the man's hand on your arm. 

"Now, now. What do we do with you?" The man hooked his knife under your chin, pulling your face towards his mask. He stood a few inches over you, his hoodie was dirty and looked old. You were practically shaking under him. 

"Oh come on Frank, I'm pretty sure that guy was trying to rape them. Let 'em go." Another man's voice sounded off from the left. Frank(?) shook his head. 

"What did we always say? No mercy? No mercy for no one." He hissed. His knife cut into your cheek, his thumb running over the cut. "But maybe... Maybe they can prove themselves to us. How does that sound?" His mask tilted to the side, before turning to his friends. Out the corner of your eye you could see three other's watching Frank. 

"And what the hell does that mean? Obviously can't be a race." One girl said, crossing her arms. 

"Fuck off, Julie." He scoffed, before shoving his knife into your hand. His hand was so warm... "Bring me his eye." 

Your head snapped up. "W-What?" Your voice felt harsh from the cold air. Frank chuckled. 

"You heard me. I want his whole eye. Don't you know the saying, an eye for an eye?" He turned you around, pushing you slightly toward the dead man. This should feel good. This man was trying to hurt you. But your hands shook and your heart jumped into your throat. With a staggering step you got closer to him, the knife twitching in your hand. 

You crouched next to him. You can smell his aftershave. With a shakey hand you pulled his eye lid open, the blade of the knife feeling dangerous in your hand. His eyes started hopelessly into the sky, a nice blue color you liked. You edged the blade towards it, pressing under it. You gagged to yourself with the eye popped out of the socket, connected by the nerve. You grabbed the eye and cut the nerve. You didn't like how it felt in your hands. 

Frank watches you, his arms are crossed over his chest. His head is cocked back as you scamper back towards him. He hums lightly when you drop the eye into his hand, turning it over in his fingers. 

"Are we almost done? My pizza is gonna get cold." One of the girls muttered: the one who murdered him. 

"Chill out Susie. Don't you want to meet our new friend?" His hand clamped over your shoulder, walking you towards the other three. 

"Are you even sure about this? It's not like they're a dog Frank, can't just expect them to lay on your lap and act right." The mean girl demanded, stomping her foot in the snow. 

"I fucking know Julie! I know that." He shook your shoulder lightly, turning to the other man. "Joey? Got anything to say?" 

The man in the dark hoodie shook his head, his hands moving to his pockets. "I hope you know what your doing..." His voice was low, like it was trapped in his chest. Frank laughed as he pulled you along towards a run down ski resort. 

"Oh, you're gonna love it here. What's your name?" 

"(y/n)..." 

"(y/n)? That's kinda hot." He howled in a laugh, as he stepped in. "Welcome to the Legion."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone say gathered at the fire pit, pizza and beer in hand. You say with your knees pulled to your chest as you stared into the fire. A plate of pepperoni pizza sat next to you but your stomach was too twisted to eat. The other four were all talking, but you couldn't hear what they were saying. You were thinking about what Joey had said. Was that man trying to hurt you? 

"Hey (y/n), tell us about yourself." Julie said, opening a new can. 

You raised your head up, looking at her. "Oh, um, I go to Saint Paul highschool." 

"Hey, that's our old school." Susie remarked. 

"Yeah, weren't you in my geography class?" Julie asked. 

You nodded. "Yeah I think I was. Weren't you the girl who called the teacher an asshole for giving you an F?" Julie cackled. 

"Yeah, but he deserved it." 

"But who was that guy chasing you? I don't recognize him." 

You shook your head. "I don't know. He's from some other school. He was there for a soccer game and he seemed nice enough. He said we were gonna go out to eat and invite me and..." You hands felt shakey, and you let out a sigh. "He was driving down that road and I started getting nervous, so when he stopped I just ran." 

"Do you think he wanted to hurt you?" Susie asked. 

"I don't know. I really didn't want to risk it." You shook your head. Frank put his arm over you again. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, we'll bury him tomorrow. Why don't you eat (y/n), I bet your hungry." As much as you didn't want to, you crossed your legs and put the plate in you lap, taking a bite. It tasted too greasy, and like bad decisions. It was great. 

After a night of chatting and drinking, Frank led you upstairs. Everyone had their own room, and you guess he had the best one. The windows had long since been busted out, the snow building up on the edge. 

"We only have beds for us here, so you'll have to sleep with me. Or with one of the girls, if you'd be more comfortable." 

You shook your head. "As long as you don't hog the blankets, I'll be fine." He laughed at that. 

"Oh shit that's good. Get comfy, it's suppose to be cold tonight." Without much accord, he peeled off his hoodie and shirt. You looked away, your face bright red. You fingers found your sweater, pulling it of to reveal your tank top. Thank God you wore a tank and leggings, and a comfortable sports bra to boot. 

You climbed under the covers, rubbing your wrists. Frank walked before laying down, you assumed he was talking to his friends. When he finally did, he layed with his back to you. 

What are you getting yourself into? You fell into a light sleep. 

 

_ _ _

 

You woke up to Frank shaking your shoulder. 

"Huh? Wha??" You grumbled. 

"Wake up, princess, the cops are here." Frank shoved a mask in your hand. He still had his on. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Put you shoes on, and that mask. We gotta go." Hastily you threw your sweater on and pulled on your sneakers, following behind Frank as you put the mask on. It was too big for you face and slid off if you looked down. In the lobby, Julie, Susie, and Joey stood by the counter. 

"What's happening?" You asked no one in particular. You just noticed your arm was wrapped around Frank's. 

"Someone found your buddy's car last night, police found the body this morning. We need to get moving." Joey hissed, with his eyes locked on the window. 

"They'll probably come looking here." Susie whispered. Frank started leading you out the opposite door from where the cops were.

"We'll head north. Can't risk taking on that many pigs." He scowled. The other three followed, occasionally glancing back towards the flashing lights and radio chatter. 

"They shouldn't be here for more than a few hours, if not all day." Frank seemed somber, almost like this put him in a bad mood. But you could understand why. You past a broken radio tower. 

After walking for more than an hour (which was way too much in your opinion) your group came across a cabin by the creek. Julie stepped up the stairs to the porch, getting the key from under the mat and opening the door. Susie and Joey sat on the small couch, Julie walked into the kitchen. You stood there, awkwardly. Behind you, Frank burried his mask into your neck. 

"Why don't you and I go talk outside, hm?" He pulled you out the front door and led you towards the creek. 

"I-I'm not in trouble am I?" You hands felt jittery. 

He chuckled. "Not at all, sweetheart. I think it's time you learn more about us, the Legion. That is, if you're going to join..." 

You nodded. "I... I want to be apart of something." 

"You don't know you're getting into, (y/n)." 

"I cut out a guys fucking eyeball last night!" You yelled, before biting your tongue. You rarely yelled. 

"Oh man, someone's getting fiesty." He chuckled, fixing his mask. "The Legion is different. We're together, yeah, but it's more than you think. We're together no matter what happens. We have a pact." He grabbed your hand. It felt rough and callous, like he worked with his hands. 

"Together." You repeated. He rested his forehead against yours, despite the masks being in the way it felt somewhat intimate. 

"You know, you look kinda hot in that mask. It use to be mine." 

You giggled a little. "Hot because you can't see my face?" 

He scoffed, you could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Of course not, babe." His hands slipped past your waist, lightly tracing your lower back. 

"Welcome to the Legion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh idk if I'll write more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lmk if y'all would like more


End file.
